Kentarō Kyōtani
is a 2nd year wing spiker from Aobajōsai High. Personality He's said to have the best ability among the second years at Aobajōsai High, but his brash attitude is cause for poor relationships with other members of the volleyball team. He doesn't seem to show any respect for the third years, irritating them and shocking the first years upon Kentaro's return to the team. He is extremely strong, and he can only hit the ball with his full strength or he 'doesn't feel satisfied'. History Before high school, Kyōtani played volleyball at Minamisan Junior High (#4). In chapter 107, it is revealed that he has not played with the Aobajōsai team outside of a few practice matches due to his uncooperative attitude. Statistics According to Iwaizumi, he seems to do recklessly dangerous plays, such as spiking the ball even though it wasn't tossed to him. By doing an approach run that's close to the net, he can do an insane inner spike that can cut across the blockers from a spot right beside them. He can also do a sideways jump from behind the setter to spike and surprise the opponent. He dislikes doing feints cause he prefers to spike at full power. According to Coach Ukai, Kyoutani's plays are risky, so he's most likely a double-edged sword. According to Oikawa, Kyōtani has real jumping power, and his back & abdominal muscles are exceptional. He amasses power with the full bend of his body and then, snaps forward. Relationships Tōru Oikawa While Oikawa calls him "Mad Dog-chan," Kyōtani was instinctively wary of him, jumping back when Oikawa got close. Oikawa seems to appreciate Kyōtani's skill, and want to make a better player. Despite this, Kyōtani does not listen and respond the same way to Oikawa that he does to Iwaizumi. Hajime Iwaizumi He's known to only listen to Iwaizumi's words and respond the older boy as he once challenged Iwaizumi to multiple athletic competitions and lost to him every time. When Kyōtani makes a dangerous move and Oikawa doesn't know what to do about it, Iwaizumi is the one who scolds him and actually hits him. Shigeru Yahaba Although they're in the same grade, Yahaba is extremely hostile towards Kyōtani, more so than the rest of the players. At Kyōtani's return, the first thing Yahaba does is scold him and complain. Even though he recognizes his talent, Yahaba doesn't seem to be intimidated by Kyōtani. In chapter 141, Yahaba slams him against a wall and lectures him about respecting their senpai and asks Kyōtani to lend them his strength. His words seem to affect Kyōtani, who after that seems to cool down a little and get his head in the game as an actual part of the team. Trivia * Current concern: Lawson's "Kara-age Kun" chicken is hard to stop eating *Favorite food: Hamima Chicken * The reason for his nickname given by Oikawa is because "kyōken" means mad dog, taken from Kyō''tani ''Ken''taro. However, the kanji is entirely different. *'Nomenclature''' **Kentarō (賢太郎) - Intelligent Big Son **Kyōtani (京谷) - Capital City Valley Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aobajousai High Volleyball Club Category:Wing Spikers